Servo motors are used as a drive source for various drive mechanisms of a component mounter, for example, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2013-135049), a servo motor is used as a drive source for raising and lowering a suction nozzle, or a servo motor is used as a drive source that drives an R axis, Q axis (θ axis), or Z axis of a rotating-type mounting head that holds multiple suction nozzles. Generally, the rotation of a servo motor is detected by an encoder, and in the servo amplifier detection information of the encoder is compared to an instruction value so as to perform feedback control on the rotation of the servo motor.
Also, in recent years, as disclosed in patent literature 2 (WO2014/033900), a rotating-type mounting head provided with three drive mechanisms that individually drive an R axis, a Q axis, and a Z axis is exchangeably attached to a head moving device of the component mounter.